moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
University of Zundrbar
The University of Zundrbar is an establishment for higher learning in the Principality of Zundrbar. The University of Zundrbar is by far the largest establishment of its kind in the Principality of Zundrbar, and in the Wetlands. It is also one of the largest universities in Khaz Modan, following several Bronzebeard and Dark Iron universities, in Ironforge and Shadowforge respectively. The University of Zundrbar was founded in +200 by the younger son of Baldrick Sootbeard- Hjolmir Sootbeard. Hjolmir Sootbeard, along with a congregation of scholars from across Zundrbar came together to create the University. Tuition at the University of Zundrbar is free, as it is financed to this day by the coffers of the Sootbeard Clan. Founding of the University (+200) and Early History (+200 to +300) After being founded in +200 by Hjolmir Sootbeard, the university was mainly focused around the spread of scholarly knowledge and endeavours. It did not retain the name, "University of Zundrbar," but rather had the name, "The Sootbeard Instiitute for Scholarly learning," due to Zundrbar's short time of being around, and that many similar organizations were being founded at the time. The University of Zundrbar at first had several classes, mainly centered around work that was not taught by the guild academies. The course list was: Agriculture, Medicine, Herbalism, and Fishing. Impact of the Dragon War of Zundrbar (+300 to +500) During the Dragon War of Zundrbar, the university was closed as most citizens of Zundrbar of the age around when one would enter the university. The university's books however, were not overlooked in importance. After the first few wars- underground shelters known as Uentergrundebuchereis- Underground libraries, were planned to store books in the case of the defeat of Zundrbar. However, the manpower required to create the Uentergrundbuchereis was unable to be matched by the civilian populace, and thus the scholars settled on sending libraries of information into the mines of Zundrbar, where in hopes they would be safe. Much information was lost in mine collapses, which proved to be a major problem as time went on. Reforging Period (+500 to +700) The Reforging Period, from the interval betewen the First Dragon War and the Second Dragon War, was a time of rebuilding. The University was repopulated, however Hjolmir's perishing in the war meant that his nephew- Dolomar Sootbeard, would have to take control of the university. Dolomar was the son of the third son of Baldrick Sootbeard- Asbjorn Sootbeard. Asbjorn never really received any recognition in life, being the third son of Baldrick, and dedicated most of his life to scholarly pursuits at the University of Zundrbar. Dolomar continued a history of studying, and the university was primarily led by the de-facto head of the scholars during the First Dragon War- Magnus Tomebraid. Magnus managed most of the operations, while Dolomar went about organizing and making further plans for the university's expansion. The first of many mergers of the university was to come during this time period, during which the Church of the Titans agreed to sponsor a series of church-based classes at the university, in cooperation with the Runesmithing Guild. Three new classes were added: Theology, Runic Calligraphy, and Hill Dwarvish. Theology was centered around the continuing study into the philosophy and practice of the Mystery of the Makers religion. Runic Calligraphy was centered around the ability to carve Titanic runes. Hill Dwarvish was centered around the etymology and connection between the language of the Titans and that of the Hill Dwarves. Dolomar Sootbeard was known for his rather agnostic views on religion, and advocated for a more atheist style education, in contrast to Magnus, who was vouching for a mixture of religion and education. This caused the Scholarly Schism of +650, which ended in Magnus losing all titles in among the University, and the Church removing funding for the university. The Schism, despite causing many scholars to leave the organization with Magnus, had some good affects- including an increased amount of funding from the Runesmithing Guild, who were more interested in carving runes and forging runic armor, than they were about religion. Impact of the Second Dragon War of Zundrbar (+700 to +900) In the post-war period of the First Dragon War, underground libraries had been created in locations across Zundrbar, from the near unexplored east to the largely settled west. A grand library ran underneath the city of Zundrbar itself, and was forged with several entrances- one at the most common meadery in Zundrbar- the Honeybrew Meadery, and one at the home of Prince Largs Sootbeard. Thus, the damage done to the scholarly works of the post war period was very diminutive, however once more- the university closed and its scholars were converted into warriors for the war's time period. Second Reforging Period (+900 to +1200) In the post-war period of the Second Dragon War, the books were moved back into the University of Zundrbar by Magnus's son- who inherited leadership of the university after the Church used the chaos of the Second War to get a grip on the teaching of the university. Dolomar perished during the war, and no suitable Sootbeard heir was available who would accept the title, and be approved by the council of scholars. Magnus had left Zundrbar with most of his works, and ventured into a small cove in Loch Modan, however his wife- Jora, had refused to leave Zundrbar with him. Jora was forced to raise Magnus's only son- Sigvaldi, on her own. Sigvaldi Tomebraid soon grew to be an able scholar, following in the footsteps of his father, however the allowance of Sigvaldi to become leader brought greater conflict going on between the Runesmithing Guild and the Church of the Titans, both of whom were at each other's necks during the periods of peace in Zundrbar. The Second Reforging period, despite the cold war going on between the Runesmithing Guild and the Church of the Titans, also allowed for a larger amount of research- however it was primarily into the field of theology, and not into other fields such as agriculture. Furthermore, there was a large underground engineering sector among the toy-making industry, who started studying basic engineering to improve their crafts. This became the subject of many priest hunts which would give the university a bad name, for often hosting hangings of these engineers. Dark Times (+1200 to +1450) The Dark Times took place during the reign of Bjarn Sootbeard, sometimes referred to as, "Bjarn the Lesser," as his reign compared to that of Sven Sootbeard is a juxtaposition. The Dark Times took place during a large outbreak of redpox- a disease which would cause red poxes to form around an individual's body. The Redpox plague caused the death of a large amount of citizens of Zundrbar, however in addition- the church used its increasing amount of control to exert more influence throughout the facets of life in Zundrbar. The University of Zundrbar was one of these methods, which often persecuted scholars who thought freely, and also persecuted engineers at an increasingly higher rate- as well as expanding into scientists. The Time of Tensions (+1450 to +1500) The Time of Tensions was the time period during which the Nonconformist movement became increasingly popular, and the Church of the Titans began to execute up to ten people every week, specifically convicted engineers. The time of tensions also brought about the abuse of property to those who did not attend church regularly. The Church began forcing its ideology onto the citizens, as the head of the church at the time- Widukind Tomehammer, was a power hungry madman. Several runesmiths were found killed, which culminated in the Skirmish of Baden, which involved the refusal of church officials to inspect the runeforges of the Runesmithing Guild. The Skirmish of Baden resulted in the deaths of ten runesmiths and fifteen church officials, and also created a strong movement in the church against the runesmiths. With the university remaining under their control, all rune-based classes, including Hill Dwarvish and Runic Calligraphy, were removed, and their teachers were persecuted. Bjarn perished under redpox, although many believe that he was poisoned by the church for an increased amount of power, believing that they would be able to claim the throne in the chaos that would ensue as a new Sootbeard from a different line would have to be appointed to the position as Prince of Zundrbar. Nonconformist Reformation (+1500 to +1504) The Nonconformist Reformation brought about great changes in Zundrbar. At this point, the University of Zundrbar was on its death throes. Even the incumbent prince at the time- Sven Sootbeard, was not a graduate. In +1500, the total student body was at a record low of 40. In +1504, towards the latter months of the war, students gathered together and burned down the church ideology library, which had replaced most of the books with pamphlets from the church. In the end, the Church of the Titans collapsed, and the university was restructured with a leader independent from the Sootbeards, as Sven wished. The founding of the replacement church- the Church of the pantheon, created a larger set of decrees. A huge focus was placed onto the separation of church and state, and the separation of religion from education. The Church of the Pantheon accepted these terms, and Zundrbar entered a golden age as the guilds finally agreed with the policies of the University of Zundrbar. Golden Age (+1504 to +1800) In +1504, under a dwarf by the name of Arnmodr Ringrune, the univesity started to advocate for a new style of education- a nonconformist education. Each of the guilds closed their respective academies, and merged their classes together into the University of Zundrbar. Furthermore, many other universities, which were larger in student body, were closed when the University of Zundrbar changed its ideology from that of the Church, to more towards that of the runesmiths. This caused a more educated generation to enter Zundrbar, which in turn caused a large amount of economic growth, as small businesses were created a rapid rate, and smaller government was pressed and pressed until Sven Sootbeard had nearly no power left. The course of study expanded to include a larger amount of classes: Runic Calligraphy, Agriculture, Woodworking, Blacksmithing, Engineering, Alchemy, Physics (a rather newly-created field), Herbalism, Medicine, Brewing, Runesmithing, Gemcutting, Jewelcrafting, Geology, Hill Dwarvish Literature, Hill Dwarvish Etymology, Linguistics, and more. Impact of the War of Three Hammers (+1800) The Underground libraries had mainly been defiled by the church, and their books burned during the Dark Times. The underground libraries were burned and abandoned, and thus during the Battle of Zundrbar, a large amount of knowledge was lost, however much lived on. The Prince of Zundrbar- Sven Sootbeard, kept a large personal library in his home, which he donated the books of to the University of Zundrbar. A large amount of scholars from the university perished, however a large amount of rebuilding took place after the war. Post-War Dark Times/Reconstruction Period (+1800 to +1999) During the Post-war dark times, there was an early period of attempted reconstruction, until there was too much of a need for stable food, and thus agriculture was heavily pushed and taught to all individuals. From +1800 to +1950, a stable food supply was needed, but in +1950, Zundrbar's citizens were finally able to "take a deep breath." The Reconstruction Period from +1950 to +1999 took place, and citizens contributed as many books as they could. Traders from Zundrbar often travelled around Khaz Modan and bought books that could be used, such as engineering guides from Gnomes who were living in Ironforge. Silver Age of Zundrbar (+1999 to Present) The Silver Age of Zundrbar brought a large amount of focus towards education in Zundrbar. The University of Zundrbar was given an endowment of nearly ten thousand gold pieces from the coffers of the Sootbeard Clan, and Ghlafferge Sootbeard and the headmaster signed an agreement saying that the Sootbeard Clan would finance all of their operations- giving them an annual budget of fifty thousand gold. Courses of Study Currently, at the University of Zundrbar, the following courses can be studied: Algebra, Statistics, Geometry, Law, Music, History of Zundrbar, Azerothian History, Runic Calligraphy, Herbalism, Medicine, Alchemy, Physics, Engineering, Blacksmithing, Runesmithing, Spellweaving (Runic spells), Magic (Arcane Magic), Hill Dwarvish Literature, Hill Dwarvish Etymology, Dwarvish (modern language), Common Literature, Dwarvish Literature, Common (modern language), Kalimag (classical language), Gnomish (modern language), Gnomish Literature, Brewing, Cooking, Fishing, Agriculture, Titan (classical language), Darnassian (modern language), Economics, Banking, Finance, Naval Strategy, Land Strategy (warfare), Political Science, Mycology, Biology, Shipbuilding, and Business. Departments (Specialist Schools) Specialist Schools are usually for an increased amount of study into a certain topic. These are usually sponsored by a guild, and have close links to the University of Zundrbar. The University of Zundrbar's alchemy students with a Ph.D. might go on to study for another set of years at the Alchemists' Guild University for Alchemy. The list of linked schools are: Alchemists Guild University for Alchemy, Alchemists-Engineers Guild University for Physics, Engineers Guild University for Engineering, Brewers Guild University for Brewing, Brewers Guild University for Agriculture, Hunters League University for Hunting, Hunters League University for Fishing, Runesmithing Guild University of Runic Calligraphy, Runesmithing Guild University of Spellweaving, Runesmithing Guild University of Rune-forging, Church of the Pantheon University for Theology, Loremasters League University for Hill Dwarvish, Loremasters League University for Foreign Languages, Loremasters League University for Literature, Loremasters League University for History, Blacksmithing Guild University for Blacksmithing, Miners Guild University of Geology, Mountaineers Military Academy for Strategy, Sootbeard Academy of Political Science & Economics (Finance, Economics, Banking, and Business), Miners-Blacksmithing Guild University of Gemcutting & Jewelcrafting. Degrees The University of Zundrbar provides the following degrees: Bachelor's Degree- First four years of study in a certain topic Master's Degree- First eight years of study in a certain topic Ph.D.- First twelve years of study in a certain topic M.D.- Eight years studying Medicine Law Degree- Eight to twelve years studying Law (eight= Minor Degree, 12= Major Degree) Famous Graduates Largs Sootbeard- Prince of Zundrbar- Double Major in Religion & Runic Calligraphy Bjorn Sootbeard- Co-prince of Zundrbar- Double Major in Religion & Runic Calligraphy Magnus Sootbeard- Co-prince of Zundrbar- Major in Runic Calligraphy Bjarn Sootbeard- Prince of Zundrbar- Major in Religion Largs Sootbeard- Brother of Sven Sootbeard- Major in Engineering Valgrinn Ironbeard- General of the Mountaineer Corps- Major in Land Strategy Folgrin Ironbeard- General of the Mountaineer Corps- Major in Land Strategy Thraelgrin Ironbeard- Mountaineer-Captain- Double Major in Land Strategy & Naval Strategy Serthor Ironbeard- Diplomat of Zundrbar- Double Major in Political Science & Law Ghlafferge Sootbeard- Prince of Zundrbar- Double Major in Engineering & Physics Sven Sootbeard- Prince of Zundrbar- Double Major in Engineering & Physics Brahdic "Baird" Sootbeard- Guildmaster of the Engineers Guild- Double Major in Engineering & Physics Vondal Sootbeard- Heir to the throne of Zundrbar- Double Major in Engineering & Political Science Thorgrim Sootbeard- Guildmaster of the Alchemists Guild- Double Major in Alchemy & Physics Category:University Organizations Category:Education Category:Zundrbar Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Places Category:Education Organizations Category:Zundrbar Locations